1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to human nm23 protein, DNA encoding human nm23 proteins, (or fragments or analogues of such DNA), antibodies which recognize human nm23 protein and processes and products for producing and using such materials.
2. Background Art
Steeg et al., Journal of the National Cancer Institute 80:200-204, 1988 discloses a murine, nm23 gene, and corresponding protein which is associated with murine tumor metastatic potential.